


Christmas Memories

by NaomiJameston



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiJameston/pseuds/NaomiJameston
Summary: Severus compares his past with his present, while wrapping presents for the future.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	Christmas Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 'Tis the season for Christmas fluff! 
> 
> And yes, I may have written this to bring my total word count this year to 66,666. I am a simple woman and I like fun numbers.
> 
> Merry Christmas, y'all! I hope it treats you as well as it's treating Severus.

“Are they asleep?” Severus asked quietly. He was relaxing on a sofa with a warm mug of chocolate at his side. An open book rested on his lap and a smile played on his lips as he watched large snowflakes fall outside. They’d already gotten several inches and were expecting many more, but the fireplace cast heat and light into the main room. Crookshanks rolled over with a “mrr” to present his belly to the fire, stretching his claws out with contentment. Everything was absolutely perfect for a Christmas Eve night.

Hermione slid a door closed quietly, wincing when the latch caught a tiny bit and made a metallic click. There was the faint sound of stirring inside and some quiet snuffles, but they settled again. Hermione tiptoed down the hallway to collapse against the back of the sofa with a huff of released breath.

“I think they’re finally down, but Merlin! Why do they always decide to stay up late on the nights you don’t want them to?”

“Children can smell their parents’ excitement,” Severus said simply, lifting the mug of chocolate to toast his wife. “I’m quite certain you were the same.”

“Of course,” she replied, hoisting herself up to clasp his mug and steal a sip. “Mmm, your own mix? I love it. And yes, my mother’s curse has come true.”

“May we have children just like us?” Severus chuckled. “I’m glad they take more after you than me.”

She rested her cheek on his forehead and blew a raspberry. “You’re all right. What with being brilliant and handsome and an absolutely stunning potioneer and-”

“Do stop, darling, or we’ll never finish the children’s presents.” Severus smirked. “Or worse yet, make another one.”

“Spoilsport,” Hermione laughed. She pressed a kiss to Severus’ crown, then stood straight. “Very well, then. Let’s wrap this up.”

Severus paused halfway through standing. “A Christmas pun, Hermione? Really?”

“I thought it was quite clever,” she said airily. She flicked her wand and items flew through the hallway- wrapping paper, bows, scissors, tape, yards of ribbon, and dozens of boxes. The arranged themselves neatly on the large surface Severus had transfigured their low table into, and the two set to work.

As time passed and they fell into a rhythm, Severus fell into memories. Christmases in his past were an odd mixture of pain, frustration, and love. His family never had much in his youth, but his mother always found a way to make the day special. His father was always gruff but there was a suspicious wetness in his eyes on Christmas mornings. And they both found ways to show Severus they loved him, even if they never said it. The most he could have hoped for were new socks or an extra shovelful of coal on the fire, but his mother embroidered his initials with pride and his father never grumbled about the cost of the coal. It was as happy as he could have wanted. And now?

“Severus?” Hermione asked. She slipped under Severus’ arm to hold him close, pretending not to notice him wiping his eyes surreptitiously. She didn’t need legilimency to know what he was thinking.

He cleared his throat. “I apologize.”

“There’s no need.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “We love you, too.”

“Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

“The happiest, Severus.”


End file.
